


The bear

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Meeting, King Geoff, M/M, Mogar, Pre Relationship, Prince Gavin, Tutor jack, fake language, king AU, woods boy micheal, worror micheal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Dispite there very different lives micheal and Gavin end up meeting more then ether of them could guess.





	The bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There first meeting could have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for what micheal saying at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading, comments and criticism is always appreciated.

Gavin slowly knoched his arrow, keeping his movements as quiet as possible. He took a deep breath before leaning out from behind the tree he's had himself pressed against, looking over at the small gray squirrel standing on a rock several yards away. He watched it eat for a second before drawing back his bow and slowly taking aim. He held his breath as checking his aim one more time before...

“Poshet.” A voice behind he said, making Gavin jump, losing his arrow accidentally, which flew in to a bush several feet away and scared off the squirrel.

“Oy, what do you think you're doing, I'll have you know I'm the-” Gavin said wiping around, cutting his sentence short when he saw the sharp edge of a spare point pointed right at him. He gasped, pressing himself header in to the tree. He looked at the spear welder with fearful eyes. Staring back at him with cold amber eyes was another boy, probably only a little older than himself. He wore only a loincloth made out of deer pelt, a pair of fresh dead rabbits strapped to his waist, his upper body covered in tribal patterns painted on in a thick white paste. His hair was a long Unkempt mane of curls, he looked absolutely furious.

“Poshet!” The boy said again, pointing the spear at him more forcefully. Gavin whimpered, in able to understand the demand.

“Please I don't-” Gavin started only to be cut off by a growl from the other.

“Lak! Poshet lak!” He yelled, jabbing his spear at The bow still clutched in Gavin's hand. Gavin gasped, quickly letting go of the bow. The boy stuck out a foot, dragging the bow to himself.

“There, Please Don't hurt me.” Gavin whimpered

“Shugitz U.” He said, this time jabbing up at the quiver on Gavin's back. Gavin immediately grabbed all the arrows dropping them on the ground in front of the wild boy. He picked up one of the arrows, only taking his eyes off Gavin after running his finger across the tip of the dullied training arrow. The boys brow found in confusion.

“There just toys.” Gavin said “couldn't hurt anything.”

“Kurth.” The boy muttered to himself, Before dropping the arrow and lowering the spear slightly, taking a step toward Gavin.

“Please, please, don't hurt me.” Gavin could feel himself start to cry as the other walked closer to him, sniffing at the air as he leaned over to Gavin “Oh god… oh god. Please! I'm the prince, my dad will give you anything, anything in the world just don't-” Gavin was cut off again by the sound of the boys laughing. He shook his head and stepped back from Gavin, reaching down to grab one of the arrows.

“Shugitz kurth.” He said running his finger hard along the dull edge. Gavin opened his mouth, whether to say he didn't understand or start bagging again, he wasn't sure; Before he could the boy shaped the arrow he was holding.

“I-i… something about the arrow?” Gavin asked, not moving away from the tree. The boy didn't react, instead reaching down to a leather pouch on his thigh pulling out a very real looking dagger. Gavin squeaks bring his hands up over his face.

“Katu, Maprag lat.” he hears the boys say. Then feels the cold butt of the dagger bump his hand. When Gavin just whimpers he hears a grown and feels his arm being ripped away from his face, he squeaks loudly. The boy holds his wrist, pressing the knife in to the princes closed fist.

“W-what… why? What's going on? What-” Gavin starts babbling, before being cut off for the fourth time.

“Hoshat.” The boy says, stuffing, Turing his head, eyes darting around the forest. Spear back up and at the ready.

“What?” Gavin asked, the boy winces and turns to Gavin, eyes cold and hard again. He presses a finger to his lips, glaring at Gavin, who nods furiously, mouth closed tightly. They stand there in silence for a few seconds before the boy turns and runs, running several feet away before scrambling up a tree, hiding himself amongst the leaves. Gavin stars at him for a few seconds as he tucks the dagger in to his bag, not even hearing the heavy footsteps approaching him fast.

“GAVIN!” Jack yelled, Starting Gavin who jumped straight up, landing wrong and falling with a yelp. His tutor runs over to him, sword drawn, face full of worry. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you Okay?" Jack asks.

“Yeah yeah, I'm fine.” Gavin waved him off. Standing up and brushing himself off. Jack worriedly looked over his face.

“You've been crying. Whats wrong? Did someone hurt you? what happened?” He asked in quick succession, grabbing at Gavin's face. The prince glanced over to the tree, about to point out the crouched form of the strange boy, When his eyes drift to the sword clutched in his tutor hand.

“I'm all good, I just tripped into a thorn bush trying to get by my arrow.” He lied. Jacks face softened and he ruffled Gavin's hair.

“You can't just run off like that gav, I swear I turn my head for one second and you're gone.” Jack sighed, though he was smiling.

“I'm ten, I could handle myself.” Gavin said, mind drifting to the jagged dagger in his bag, at least now he can.

“Sure you can.” Jack says, picking up the arrows off the forest floor, glancing at Gavin when he picks up the broken one, Gavin gives him shy smile in return.

“Oops” he says simply, shrugging, Jack laughs.

“Okay wood boy, let's get back before your dad has me beheaded.” He says warmly, walking back toward the path back to the kingdom. As they walk away Gavin watches the wild boy slip out of the tree. They lock eyes one last time before the boy disappears back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posher: drop it
> 
> Lak: bow
> 
> shugitz U: arrows to
> 
> Kurt: useless 
> 
> Katu, maprag lat: here, protect yourself
> 
> Hoshat: shut up
> 
> There ya go, all the things micheal say.


End file.
